FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a new antibiotic, which is called cammunocin, to a process for the preparation thereof from Streptomyces species Y-84,36210 (deposited at the Deutsche Sammlung fur Mikroorganismen (German Microorganism Collection) on Dec. 23, 1987, under the No. DSM 4329), to the variants and mutants thereof, and to the use of cammunocin as a pharmaceutical.
Str. sp. Y-84,36210 was isolated from a soil sample collected at Poona, Maharashtra, India. Variants and mutants of the culture No. HIL Y-84,36210 can be obtained in a known manner by use of a mutagen such as, for example, N-methyl-N'-nitro-N-nitrosoguanidine or ultraviolet light. The microorganism Str. sp. Y-84,36210 belongs to the order of Actinomycetales, family Streptomycetaceae and genus Streptomyces.
Str. sp. Y-84,36210 is regarded as a new strain because it differs in some of its morphological, cultural and physiological properties from the known strains, as is evident from the description which follows. Another reason for regarding it as a new strain is that it produces a new antibiotic complex whose characteristics are given in the following description, which is called cammunocin herein, and to which the present invention relates.